Ice Cream (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Knuckles pasa algo de tiempo con Sonic y Amy por un día. Knuxonic.


**Esta historia pertenece al usuario Ahau y ha sido traducida del inglés al español con su consentimiento por la23trenzas**

 **Si estáis interesados en leer el fanfic original, podéis buscarla directamente por el nombre de: "Ice Cream"**

* * *

 **N / A:** ASDFGHJKASDFGHJK- que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

En la ciudad de Mobius, dos de los héroes más grandes del planeta se encontraban descansando en la parte trasera de una antigua heladería. Amy se las había arreglado para secuestrar tanto a Sonic como a Knuckles para que fueran con ella de compras de verano. Habían sido arrastrados de tienda en tienda durante todo el día, llevando un montón de cosas. Por último, al final de su recorrido de compras terminaron en una heladería. Amy había ido a saludar a la asistente del gerente, que era una buena amiga suya. Dejando a los dos rivales juntos en la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Levantando una ceja, el erizo azul miró a su amigo con la cuchara a mitad de camino de su boca. "¿Esto?" El otro asintió. "Hombre, pues helado."

"¿Helado?" Knuckles entrecerró los ojos con confusión. "¿Cómo algo muy frio? Parece como escarcha y crema juntos. *"

"Sí." Sonic se metió la cuchara en la boca. "¿Nunca has probado el helado antes? Está bastante rico."

Knuckles hizo una mueca. "No suena muy bien." Mencionó mirando la copa llena de helado de fresa. "Tampoco parece que esté muy 'helado' ¿Desde cuándo la crema es de color rosa?"

"Uhh" Sonic rodó los ojos como buscando una respuesta. "Bueno, no es solo la crema. Le añaden cosas para que sepa bien."

Levanta una ceja "¿A si?"

"Si. Como fruta, cacao, vainilla. Ese tipo de cosas. Ah, y azúcar."

"¿Qué es el azúcar?" Sonic se dio con la palma de la mano en la cara y se deslizó hasta el asiento de al lado.

"Toma, pruébalo."

"¡¿Q-qué?! Ni de broma." Sonic frunció el ceño y acercó la cuchara más cerca de su boca.

"Nunca sabrás si te gusta si no lo pruebas."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que si es algo que te gusta a ti, probablemente a mi no me guste."

Sonic sonrió con malicia. "¿Qué eres, una gallina?"

La cara de Knuckles se puso roja. "¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Más quisieras!" Dijo cruzando los brazos obstinadamente.

"Vamos Knuckles, no te va a morder." Dijo haciendo círculos en el aire con la cuchara en su cara. "Y está muy rico~"

"Uh huh."

"Vamos, incluso lleva fruta. Señor No-Como-Carne. Puede que no sea tu fruta favorita, pero sé que te gustan las fresas."

"¿Hay fresas en esa cosa?"

"Pues sí, después de todo es con sabor a fresa." Ojeó la cucharada con cautela.

"Creo que voy a pasar." Sonic le frunció el ceño a su amigo. Se estaba empezando a enfadar por la terquedad de Knuckles. Actuaba como si el helado lo fuera a matar. De verdad que se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, sabía que discutir con Knuckles solo le llevaría a que el equidna se cabreara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

De repente, una idea le vino a la mente.

Sonriéndole con malicia a su amigo, Sonic se deslizó hasta que sus piernas se tocaron por debajo de la mesa. Knuckles se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía y volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección de Sonic.

"¿Qué crees que estás-¡AH!" Sonic le había dado un pellizco en el lado de la caja torácida; Este sitio resultaba ser un punto muy delicado de acuerdo con cierta chica murciélago. Cuando Knuckles soltó una especie de chillido, aprovechó para meter la cucharada de helado en su boca.

"¡Ah, já, te tengo! " Knuckles hizo una mueca y estaba a punto de gritarle al erizo cuando se percató de un sabor agradable ocupándole la boca. Parpadeando estúpidamente, tragó el helado antes de sacarse la cuchara de entre los labios. "¿Ves?" Sonic estaba sonriendo de manera que le hizo querer darle un puñetazo en toda la boca. "No estaba tan malo, ¿o sí?"

Knuckles tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante buen. "Estaba bien."

"Así que por fin el malhumorado equidna admite que yo tenía razón. Esto tiene que ir al calendario." Knuckles levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza mientras le devolvía a Sonic su cuchara.

"Si, si, lo que tu digas." Sonic cogió su cuchara y la metió en el helado antes de ofrecerle otra cucharada. "No quiero más."

"¿Eh?" Y la sonrisa de su cara cayó. "Pero pensé que te había gustado." El pelirrojo parpadeó y apartó la mirada con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, sí. Pero es tu comida. Si de verdad quisiera uno, podría conseguírmelo" Sonic hizo un ligero puchero.

"No me importa. De todas maneras, me gusta darte de comer. " La cara de Knuckles se tiñó con una profunda sombra colorada mientras le empujaban suavemente la cuchara contra los labios. Suspiró y abrió la boca para permitirle a Sonic darle una cucharada de su helado.

Sonriendo cómodamente, Sonic inclinó la cabeza con ligera curiosidad. Como si estuviera notando algo por primera vez. Cuando no está siendo un bruto violento, Knuckles era muy mono; El único del grupo al que podía hacer que se sonrojase aparte de Amy. En realidad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de simplemente salir por ahí con el equidna, por lo que nunca se dio cuenta de lo tímido que este tipo duro podía llegar a ser. Definitivamente se había enfriado a lo largo de los años, su carácter violento se había suavizado un poco. Hizo más fácil para los demás llevarse bien con él. Y Sonic estaba muy agradecido por ello. Siempre había querido fortalecer su relación con el guerrero rojo. El hecho de que Knuckles estaba empezando a pasar tiempo con ellos de verdad hizo al héroe azul más que feliz.

Y ahora aquí estaba, dándole de comer en la boca. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?, Sonic no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho. Aunque que su amigo estuviera probando cosas nuevas gracias a él le dio un subidón a su ego, también le hacía muy feliz.

¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! Los dos volvieron la cabeza en dirección a la eriza de color rosa que corría hacia ellos. Ella iba a decirles que ya podían irse cuando de repente se detuvo en seco. Se quedó mirando la escena delante de ella. Knuckles con la cuchara de Sonic en la boca y Sonic todavía agarrando el otro extremo de la cuchara. La cara de Amy palideció.

Sonic.

Dándole de comer en la boca.

A Knuckles.

…

"¡Hyaaah!" Ambos se estremecieron y saltaron fuera de la mesa mientras Amy corría hacia ellos balanceando su martillo violentamente.

"¡Woah woah Amy! ¡No es lo que piensas!" Tartamudeó Sonic nerviosamente.

"¡QUE CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO! ¡TÚ EQUIDNA ROBA-HOMBRES! ¡SONIC, ERES UN DOBLE INFIEL! ¡ESPERAD A QUE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE VOSOTROS! ¡VAIS A LAMENTAR EL DIA QUE ME TRAICIONASTEIS! "

"Oh oh."

"¡Corre!"

Y por el resto de ese día, se dedicaron a huir del erizo rosa rabioso por toda Metropolis. Knuckles tuvo que admitir que incluso si salir con ellos era un lío, no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en un día.

* * *

 **N / A:** Es solo algo que escribí mientras intentaba seguir con mis secuelas.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**

 ***: En esta frase tuve que hacer un pequeño retoque con respecto al original para que tuviera algo de sentido. En el original, helado se dice ice cream, por lo que Knuckles pregunta directamente si se trata de crema y hielo mezclados. Como en español no es así, lo retoqué para que correspondiera con la traducción, haciendo que pregunte si se trata de algo muy frío y que luego pase a señalar que parece una mezcla de crema y escarcha (Poner hielo habría sido muy raro, en los helados no se suele ver el hielo directamente, como mucho un poco de escarcha si está muy muy frío).**

 **Si hay algo que veáis que no cuadra, una falta de ortografía, una expresión que penséis que podría ponerse mejor.**

 **¡No tengáis vergüenza y ponedlo en comentarios para que pueda mejorarlo! :)**


End file.
